Valentine's Day Special: Today's Loves
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: For Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke this Valentine's day may be where they find happiness. UA


**Disclaimer: Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto. Hana belongs to Bella Scullw. Developed in an alternate universe. It can be considered a continuation of the Valentine's Day Special: Sweethearts of yesterday.**

**Valentine's Day Special: Today's Loves**

**Single chapter**

It was Valentine's Day and Hinata was abnormally nervous, that day she was going to declare herself a certain hyperactive blond, and although she had received the approval of her mother and sister, she could not forget that neither her father nor the mother of the blond liked very much that idea.

On the advice of his mother she had prepared a very special meal for the occasion: ramen with chocolate.

She was an excellent cook, but even so it was the first time she prepared that dish, she was nervous not only for that reason. She was also nervous about the fact that she was aware that before he liked her friend Sakura, and although both claim that this is in the past and currently only be good friends, I could not help but think that maybe Naruto rejects his statement for some feeling he still has for his friend.

While Hinata was dying of nerves in another place was a certain person pink hair that was somewhat melancholic, and it was because she was going to be the only one of her friends who would not spend Valentine's Day with someone, all her friends had plans; Tenten with Neji, as incredible and bizarre as it sounds. Ino with Sai, something that hurt, because it seemed incredible that her best friend-rival had found love before her. Shikamaru with Temari, the only reason why Shikamaru came out alive from that is because her overprotective younger brother also had a girlfriend, Gaara with a certain Matsuri. Even Hinata's shy girl would declare her idiot friend Naruto! And knowing Naruto would probably accept being her boyfriend, if someone had not noticed that Naruto liked Hinata it was probably her, the funny thing was that the same thing happened to Naruto.

Sakura is a very pretty girl, with her 16 years old her body was very developed, she had pink hair and green eyes, which for those who did not see her rare, they saw her exotic. How is it that she was the only one without a boyfriend? Easy, she had expected her lifelong platonic love, Sasuke, to finally realize what she had to offer him. Unfortunately, he was still ignoring her. She was frustrated, she was going to go straight to her house when suddenly someone who did not expect appeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto was walking alongside one of his best friends, Shikamaru, who was somewhat worried about his date with Temari.

—You should not worry so much, _dattebayo_. Kankurō is very open-minded and Gaara will be busy with Matsuri —said a carefree Naruto with his hands behind his head, wearing an orange shirt and dark blue denim trousers.

—As I'd like to be as carefree as you are —said Shikamaru walking like Naruto, with his hands behind his head, and wearing a black shirt and denim trousers. —If pressed Temari a lot with time to take her home she will get stressed, which will cause her to get angry and retaliate with me. On the other hand, if I take too long to take her back to her house and her little brother finds, out I'm going to go very badly. This is problematic —term to say in a calm voice.

—And why then did you invite her to a romantic date in the night if you knew you did not have much time? —Naruto asked with a confused face.

—It would have been more problematic not to do it —it was his simple answer leaving his blond friend even more confused —you will understand if one day you have a girlfriend like mine.

—I do not like that kind of women Shikamaru —said Naruto getting a mocking look from his friend.

—What? —asked this, feeling alluded.

—And what about Sakura? She looks a lot like Temari in attitude —Shikamaru said without taking away that mocking smile.

—What are you talking about! Sakura and I are just good friends, who I like is… —At this time Naruto was quiet and with a slight reddish tone on his cheeks, he bowed his head.

Shikamaru just snort, both because he forgot that at one time he liked Sakura so much that he said openly that he would become her boyfriend someday, as well as that he was fully aware of who he currently liked his blond friend.

—We'll see you later Naruto, I have to prepare things for tonight, there you greet me to Hinata —said Shikamaru away from his friend who turned red with shame and anger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura arrived home very confused, and the truth is that it was not for less, she only went to her room remembering everything that had happened in that couple of hours in the afternoon.

Flashback

_Sakura was walking in the street and reflecting on why she had not had a boyfriend when she appeared to him nothing more and nothing less than the brother of his platonic love, Uchiha Itachi._

—_Good morning, Sakura —he said, appearing at his side, eyes closed, in a calm voice, and adopting a pose such that several young women, and not so young, sighed as they saw him with provocative and flirtatious looks._

—_I-Itachi-san —Sakura said nervously —what do you want? —Sakura asked, regaining a bit of composure._

—_I know this is inappropriate on my part, but he asked me if you could have a date with me —he said in a slightly sexy voice. —What does it say? —Itachi said as he put on one of his best smiles._

_Sakura opened her eyes completely surprised and not knowing what to say, noticed Itachi's eyes on her waiting for an answer, I also noticed the murderous and envious looks that some women sent him around her._

—_S-sure —Sakura replied timidly and still not finished digesting what was happening._

—_Excellent, I know where you live so I'll pass by your house at 8 p.m., is it a good time? —Itachi asked._

_Sakura just blinked a couple of times without articulating any words._

—_I'll take it as a yes, see you at night —Itachi said to turn around and disappear at an incredible speed, by the time Sakura could think coherently and react Itachi had disappeared from his sight._

End of the flashback

Sakura was reflecting on what had just happened, the older brother of her platonic love had invited her to a date. He thought a bit about that, to begin with, she understood that Itachi already had a girlfriend; second, she could not go out with Itachi because she was in love with her brother Sasuke, and although it sounded stupid, that's the way it was, in spite of everything she was still in love with Sasuke.

They knocked on the door, and when she went to open she found someone she definitely did not expect, Konan, one of the co-workers of her good friend Shizune.

—Hi Sakura —Konan said without showing any emotion.

—Hello Konan, what are you offering? —the pink-haired teen girl asked kindly.

Konan stared at Sakura before speaking.

—Yes, the truth is, as you will know my boyfriend Yahiko loves chocolate cake, but he does not know if he likes chocolate bitter or milk chocolate, so I prepared two cakes with both flavors —Konan said as a question appeared in Sakura's mind.

—Why do you think I know that? —Sakura asks a little nervous and confused. Konan gave a small smile before answering:

—Shizune is a good friend of mine, she tells me some things about you, in the same way that I know she tells you some things about me.

Sakura's cheeks turned slightly red, she did know what kind of cake flavors Yahiko liked, but she did not think Konan would know that she knew that. I should talk to Shizune about being more discreet.

—As I was saying, of those two cakes my boyfriend only chose one, without thinking that they were both for him, and he asked me who the other cake was for —he continued talking Konan —this I do not know if you know, but he lately He is jealous for an... incident that happened recently, and although for me it did not mean anything to him if I affect him —Konan concluded, watching and analyzing the reactions of the teen girl with pink hair in front of her.

—In the end, what I wanted from you was to give you the other cake, the one of bitter chocolate. Since I knew I would not believe that cake was for him I invented that was the Honmei choco that a friend who wanted to give one to a very close friend, and when he asked the name of the friend I answered yours —finished to say Konan while extending a bundle carefully held and wrapped in paper.

—Because I? —Sakura asked a little confused holding the medium-sized cake.

Konan's back was turned to him as he replied:

—Because I know you're the only girl I know who still has no boyfriend and if you're interested in having him, I know you're in love with Sasuke, just like Yahiko knows —Konan paused not knowing whether to continue or not —and so much Yahiko as I We know that you cook horrible. We say it because one day Shizune invited us something that you cooked, and we both ended very badly. Luck with the cake —Konan said before resuming his march leaving behind a red Sakura of shame.

I should definitely tell Shizune about being more discreet about her person in her talks with her other friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata felt that the time was particularly slow, that she had eaten stones and that she had shackles on her ankles and wrists. Even so, she made a supreme effort to stay focused for what was going to happen in a few minutes.

It was around to three in the afternoon, his mother had taken his father very "kindly" out of the house for a romantic walk, taking away the fear of his father intimidating or threatening Naruto. Hanabi had left her alone, excusing herself that she would leave with Konohamaru and her gang that afternoon. That meant that she and Naruto would be completely alone at home, that made Hinata feel a little more nervous, on the positive side there would be no one to interrupt them or cause them uncomfortable moments.

When they knocked on the door, Hinata's pulse accelerated violently, she checked herself quickly in the mirror for the last time, despite the traditionalism of the Hyūga family she was wearing a beautiful white dress that reached two fingers above her knees, a sleeveless white shirt with a pair of buttons only on top, and 5-centimeter heels, made of red leather, was lightly made up and wore a bracelet made of synthetic colored stones, that bracelet kept a special meaning for her, it was the first Naruto-kun gift that was given to her on Valentine's Day when she was twelve years old.

When he opened the door he found a Naruto who was wearing an orange shirt, dark blue denim trousers and shiny black shoes. I also observe the huge bouquet of flowers that he held in front of his face, they were roses, his favorites. Hinata did her best not to faint.

—H-Hello, Naruto-kun —Hinata said, internally berating herself for stuttering.

—Hello Hinata-chan, you look beautiful —Naruto said, his cheeks slightly red. His greeting caused the Hyūga to lower her head to hide the fact that she had gone completely red.

Both had clothes that would be classified more as comfortable clothes than fine clothes suitable for a romantic date, but apparently that did not matter to Naruto or Hinata. After a few seconds of indecisión and hesitation Hinata stepped aside so that Naruto would pass on what she was going to leave the flowers in a vase.

Hinata did not take long to return and to observe the fascinated expression on the blond's face as soon as he realized that the food was the one in the pot placed on top of the table.

—That's ramen with chocolate! —Naruto said completely excited —I did not know that food was there, thanks Hinata-chan, you're the best, dattebayo!

Naruto's sudden burst of joy made Hinata relax and sit on the other end of the table, facing the blond.

The table where they were eating was a round table of 1.20 m in diameter, with a white tablecloth on top, a vase in the center, a couple of bowls and elegantly arranged serviettes.

Hinata served a bowl of ramen to each and both began to eat. While Hinata ate elegantly and politely, Naruto ate as if it were the last pot of ramen in the world; too fast, but incredibly without messing up the tablecloth or his clothes, something that usually always happened to him when he ate ramen that way.

As soon as Naruto finished his first plate of ramen, another one was served, but instead of starting to devour him, I started a conversation with Hinata:

—It's really the best ramen in the world Hinata-chan! —Naruto said, wiping his mouth with his cloth napkin —it's even better than my mother's special ramen —I say as I grab the chopsticks again. —Nothing else do not tell him why he would get mad at me! —he finished, beginning to devour his second ramen ration and waiting for Hinata's response.

Hinata only smiled at the compliments made to her person and continued with the talk:

—Thank you Naruto-kun, I worked hard to prepare the food and everything went well.

—It came out better than good! In fact I have decided to name this dish my favorite food! —Naruto scratched his chin as if thinking. —By the way, what's your favorite food Hinata-chan?

—W-Well, I'm not entirely sure, it's between the zensai and the cinnamon rolls —Hinata replied, making an effort not to stutter.

—Then I know what to do in response to our date on the White Day —Naruto said softly, but loud enough for Hinata to hear, and almost choke on the ramen.

—B-But Naruto-kun, t-that's not ho-ow traditio-on goes —said Hinata doing her best not to faint or get lost in a pink world of illusions.

Naruto blushed and started to scratch behind the head because of the embarrassment and nervousness of having been discovered.

—What do you think if that's our tradition, Hinata-chan? —said Naruto trying to keep her composure and calm her nerves, until he stopped devouring ramen.

Naruto and Hinata continued to talk about their tastes, hobbies, plans and concerns for the future, about their family; for both the two and a half hours that the appointment lasted they flew by. Already near the end she Hyūga took up the subject of plans for the future:

—Do you remember that a while ago I talked to you about one of my short-term plans was declare to me the boy I liked? —asked the Hyūga fighting against the nerves and the nausea that these caused, and that during the appointment only ate a bowl of ramen.

Naruto, on the other hand, struggled with the anger that he began to feel inside, when during his talk Hinata mentioned that topic he made an effort not to let it see that it bothered him. He liked Hinata, he does not know exactly from when, but when he realized he needed his presence, his smiles, and when he heard her talk about the guy he liked, Naruto could distinguish how his voice became softer and his eyes they shone, reflecting the purity of their feelings, and that made him angry, because it was he who wanted to be the cause of those feelings. Naruto had no idea what would happen next.

—W-Well —Hinata said while inside said: "_Hinata courage, courage_".

—That person is you! —said Hinata as she cringed on herself, clasped her hands and closed her eyes, saying it loudly.

Naruto, on the other hand, got up abruptly to say something, but as soon as he heard what Hinata said he remained standing, with his mouth open and blinking constantly, as if processing what the brunette had said. For a few minutes no one said anything, leaving the room where just a few minutes ago the couple was laughing and chatting in an uncomfortable and sepulchral silence.

Hinata was the first to move, getting up with her head down and ready to leave, but before she did the latter she heard Naruto say:

—I like you too.

Hinata stopped in the act, for a moment she had thought that what she did was stupid, that she was going to be rejected, but her heart beat faster when she heard the blonde.

—What? —Hinata asked, looking Naruto in the eyes and completely hopeful.

—You also like me Hinata-chan —Naruto said with a serious face and voice. —I like you from a while now —Naruto finished saying, recovering his cheerful personality and the smile on his face.

The eyes on their faces lit up as some sincere smiles appeared on both faces, one shy and happy, another huge and very cheerful.

—Would you like to be my girlfriend, Hinata-chan? —Naruto asked suddenly, slightly breaking the moment and making Hinata's nerves return to her. Besides, "_wasn't I supposed to be the one who was going to ask that?_" Hinata questioned internally, but he downplayed it.

Again both remained static and silent, until again the first to act was she the Hyūga, doing an impulsive act that would be more characteristic of Naruto than her, pounced on him and kissed him. It was a clumsy kiss, neither of them had kissed someone in their life, but tender and full of feelings that both professed each other.

—I'll take that as a yes —Naruto replied with his breath slightly shaken.

Hinata just smiled as Naruto grabbed his hand and made a proposal:

—What do you think if we conclude this date with a walk in the park?

Hinata nodded and they both left the house with a smile on their faces that reflected all their happiness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke was at home somewhat bitter. He had never liked that day, one of those days he realized that his first crush was in love with his brother, it was in those days when his fans became especially annoying and did everything to get their attention, from simple gestures like giving chocolates and confessions handwritten on scented paper to events in which even the police had to intervene. To date, he was still somewhat traumatized by what happened two Valentine's days ago, in which one of his fans had tried to drug him with sporo... sporo something and make them both run away together, although that could also have been a cunning fortune hunter.

But this I never expect, if this was a reality now if I could say that I hated Valentine's Day and had every reason to hate it. Itachi was going to have a date with Sakura. While for him Sakura was not as important a person in his life as his family, for some reason it bothered him that they both had a date. Besides, Itachi was supposed to have a girlfriend, Mika Uchiha! A very distant cousin, a fifth or sixth cousin, is not very sure.

Sasuke sits in one of his luxurious recliners and tries to convince himself that he doesn't care if Sakura and Itachi are a couple, anyway, Sakura would be something like her best friend, at best.

Close your eyes and think about that pink nuisance, I remembered her when I was a little girl and approached her when they were visiting the park. She was the only girl at the time who was impressed by how much she tried to do things that her brother did much better with less effort. You could say he was the first person to recognize him as an independent person, instead of a shadow of his brother, after his mother and his own brother, of course.

Sasuke smiled as he continued to remember, during childhood she was her best friend and along with Naruto they lived many pleasant and not so pleasant experiences, but it was in adolescence that that friendship began to "decline" for him. Sakura became, fulfilling one of her biggest fears and curiously on Valentine's Day, in another fan of her person, despite all the friendship remained, but she was always aware that she wanted more than her friendship. He stood firm and even treated her badly, but she always helped him as much as possible, and from what he noticed, he never gave up, so... Why the hell did she agree to have a date with his brother? If she had been with someone else, she might understand him, but why did her brother love her? There must be some reason, in fact, they always got along. On several occasions Sakura and her brother joined forces to make him feel better in moments especially difficult for him, but Itachi never showed that kind of interest towards the hair-pink one.

Sasuke got up from the chair and kicked him, why couldn't he get Sakura out of his mind? Willing to forget the matter before his mind plays tricks he went to the shower.

In another room Itachi listened as his silly little brother slammed the doors, he just smiled. It is incredible that to be considered a genius like him, he would not have realized that Sakura cared more than he claimed. He always asked about his well-being when he learned that something bad happened near where he lived, something he only did with his family, with her and with Naruto. He also remembered how he scared off all possible suitors in a very subtle way. And although he said that it was only to protect her, he saw that he did not like it when a young man got too close to her, and even more so when she let him approach. He always made her choose between the poor unhappy and him, and of course she always chose her little brother. Even Naruto pulled him away, telling Hinata that if he really wanted Naruto to stop spying on the distance and get closer to him or lose him. This caused Hinata and Naruto to be closer and to get to know each other better, he doubted very much that he would have said it for his sake, since he enjoyed watching Naruto and Hinata like each other and did not realize it. He even made a bet with several guys, a bet he lost by interfering in favor of that relationship.

Itachi just closed his eyes and thought about what he had done, if he knew his brother as he knew him, he was not going to allow an date between them, his pride and interest in the girl would prevent him. In turn, he would be stopped by his almost ex-girlfriend, who was sure by now, would be aware of his date with Sakura, one of the few women she would really consider a threat, he was sure she would swallow part of her pride, to stop him and interrogate him. They were risky bets, he hoped that his brother's feelings towards Sakura or Mika's towards him were stronger than their pride. And if it wasn't, in the worst case he would end up being single or ending up dating Sakura, none of the above options were bad. But if everything went according to his plans, which was exactly what he expected, he would reconcile with Mika and Sasuke would finally admit his feelings instead of keeping them to himself as he had been doing lately.

The fact that they slammed the front door was enough to know that Sasuke had left, and could almost assure that he was going to the direction of the house of a certain young hair-pink, on the other hand, he was surprised when he came out of nowhere and in front of him appeared Mika Uchiha.

—Itachi had to talk to you —Mika said with a frown and a more serious voice than usual, but still Itachi could see in the eyes of her almost ex-partner the anxiety and fear of losing something important.

Itachi only smiled slightly as he watched as everything went according to plan, if Konan had done his part, then he could assure that his little brother was going away half an hour, sometimes his own intelligence and cunning scared him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke could almost assure that this was a trick from his brother, he was sure that Sakura hadn't even bought a decent Honmei choco for the occasion. If what he thought was true then he would end his friendship with Sakura and really intend to ignore his brother for at least the next 10 years, nobody manipulated him and went unpunished.

It was about seven o'clock in the afternoon, Sasuke could observe more couples than usual, even glimpsing Naruto and Hinata, he didn't give it any importance and continued with his affairs.

Sakura was about to bathe and prepare for her first date on Valentine's Day, she was weared in green cloth pants, sandals and a long-sleeved pink shirt. Suddenly someone knocked very aggressively on the door, Sakura, surprised, open the door, but never expected to find what she saw.

Sasuke was at the entrance, wear a black suit and wearing shoes of the same color, however, the suit was wrinkled, although it lacks a formal appearance to Sasuke he seems even more handsome.

—Is it true that you have a date with my brother? —asked Sasuke aggressively, reflecting impatience and despair.

Sakura altered and blinked several times confused, Sasuke spoke again, but this time authoritatively:

—Answer Sakura!

Sakura, even without understanding the hostile behavior of Sasuke, only responded in a weak voice:

—Yes.

Sasuke turned red with anger.

—You lie —he said softly and clenched his teeth.

—No... t-the truth is, your brother invited me, b-but —Sakura said nervously and confused.

—And you accepted? —Sasuke said again with anger reflected in his voice.

—Yes —Sakura replied in a firm voice, although she was still confused, the attitude Sasuke was taking bothered her. —And I don't understand why you get angry!

Sasuke just clenched his teeth, the truth is that he didn't want to admit that he was angry. Nor did he want to know why, because deep down he knew the answer. But first dead, than admit it in front of Sakura.

—Did you buy him a Honmei choco? —asked Sasuke this time more calmly.

—No —Sasuke smiled smugly. —A friend made one for me —Sasuke frowned.

Before Sasuke said anything else, Sakura walked towards the refrigerator and opened it to take out an huge bitter chocolate cake.

—It's a medium bitter chocolate cake —she said as Sasuke tried to keep his face serious. Bitter chocolate cake was his and Itachi's favorite, bitter chocolate was the only candy they accepted to eat, everyone else did not tolerate.

—What happened Sasuke? Why does it bother you that I have a friendly date with your brother? Something bad happened? —Sakura asked, surprised by Sasuke's behavior. The only time she saw him frustrated is when something went terribly wrong in his plans or something happened that deeply altered him.

—You're not going out on a date with him! —Sasuke answered quickly.

—Why? —Sakura questioned somewhat surprised by the behavior of Sasuke, if it did not know better it would say that she was jealous.

—Because you're going out with me! —said Sasuke.

Sakura was shocked without knowing what to answer.

—Itachi has many admirer, if he wants to spend Valentine's day with someone else he will have no problems —Sasuke said.

—Also, I'm sure he only goes out with you to distract him from the breakup he had with his girlfriend —asuke said as he was grateful and at the same time swore not to speak to his brother until the apocalypse arrived or cleared his feelings, whichever came first.

—B-but… —Sakura tried to ask, but was interrupted once again by the young black-haired man.

—Or are you rejecting me? —said Sasuke with a confident smile on his face.

Sakura did not understand what was happening, did not understand Sasuke's behavior, and could well have slept and this was just a dream, but she would never refuse to date him.

—But where? —Sakura asked with a look that reflects confused. If he thought about it this could become the strangest Valentine's day of his life.

—I know a place where we can both eat that cake —Sasuke said internally admitting that he wouldn't let his brother or anyone take him away from that pink nuisance.

—But I'm not well dressed yet and... —but before finishing it was again interrupted by Sasuke.

—Just grab a couple of plates, a couple of spoons, a knife, a tablecloth and let's go —he said, contemplating the face that showed the confusion and happiness of the pink-haired woman. —And it better be quick, I could regret it —I finish that sentence Sakura was for everything mentioned by the young man with black hair, a sweater and came out with the same thing she was dressed, walking next to Sasuke, on her first date. "_Maybe not every Valentine's day in my life will be so bad_", Sasuke thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was about eight o'clock at night, the stars could be seen, there were almost no clouds in the sky or pollution that day.

—It's not cute —Hana asked Hiashi, who only thought "_Why me?_"

That one of his daughters and the son of red hot-blooded habanero the fell in love could only be like a kind of divine punishment thrown by a superior being to make him pay for all his sins. But despite being an bisinessman, he had hardly hurt anyone, at least not such serious damage.

—I hope Hinata is having fun on her date, she looked so excited —said Hana, ignoring her husband's anxiety.

—Think about it, Hiashi, they may become boyfriends. And even give us a grandson! —Hiashi just opened his eyes in horror —he would be so happy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the house of a certain blond Minato and Kushina watched as their only child arrived with a smile from ear to ear.

—Looks like he had a lot of fun —Minato said to a thoughtful Kushina. —What's wrong with you, love?

Kushina only reflected on her son's decision. She wanted her son to have a strong girlfriend of character, a fighter, someone like her. That's why when her son informed her that she had fallen in love with Sakura she was glad, and even said they would make an excellent couple in the near future. But Sakura never reciprocated her son's feelings and he eventually noticed someone else, Hinata Hyūga.

And it's not like he had something against her or her parents (except for Hiashi on some occasions), in fact, they were from her best friends. But she was a strange person, too shy and nervous, even so, she felt that love could be reciprocated and her son would be in good hands in the future.

—Don't worry —Minato said to his wife —they are somehow the same as us.

Kushina just nodded and went to the bedroom of the house, with her husband.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On the other hand, in a very fine restaurant, Mikoto and Fugaku were finishing their dinner.

—Something bothers you Mikoto — Fugaku asked, realizing that throughout his dinner his wife was lost in her thoughts.

—Nothing, it's just that we haven't had dinner in this way for a long time, work and our children absorb both of us for a long time —said his wife with a smile on his face.

—You know you can't lie to me —said Fugaku, knowing that this was not what worried his wife —besides, our children are grown up, it doesn't take us much time to take care of them.

—I'm worried that Itachi and Sasuke don't solve their sentimental problems —Mikoto said.

—There is no problem that Uchiha men cannot solve! —said Fugaku with pride and arrogance.

—As long as there are no feelings involved —Mikoto said looking at her husband.

—If that were true we would not be married —said Fugaku reassuring his wife, who only showed a slight smile on her face.

The end


End file.
